For the last time?
by CrazyLuss93
Summary: Mission went really wrong and John Sheppard ended up injured and with amnesia at unknown place. There is only one person in this world who could help him.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story EVER. Excuse my english I'm not a native speaker.**

**I don't own anything!**

For the last time?

Chapter one

The first thing he noticed was pain. His whole body hurt. It was getting unbearable and he still wasn't sure if it was just a very bad nightmare or if it was real. Then he started fainting again and God ,he welcomed it. He felt like if he was falling. Peacefully drowning in the darkness.

_So... this is it? The end? _  
And with this thought he passed out.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* SGA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When John Sheppard slowly opened his eyes the pain was still there. Only sign of light was coming somewhere above him and he had no idea where he was, how he got there and what happened to him. Last thing he remembered was going trough stargate on a mission with his team. It was a routine exploring mission but it apparently went wrong.

He tried to get up but his aching body failed him and he ended up on a ground once again.  
He groaned in pain. At least now he was sure that his right leg is broken and few of his ribs probably too because even breathing hurt.

Then he remembered his team again. He had no idea if they ended up same way.

''McKay!...'' he tried to shout but failed too. Now he was sure that his ribs were broken.

''What the hell is going on?!'' he said to himself quietly.

He looked up at the light. There was a little hole in the ceiling of the room and the only source of light. It was like seven meters above him.  
He didn't see any other entrance to the room so he guessed he must fell down. It would explain his broken bones but his last memory has still been going through the gate.

Despite the pain he crawled to the nearest wall so he could take a better look of where the hell was he.  
He wasn't pleased with a sight. Not at all. There were some bones lying in the corners, chains on the stone walls , some broken ladder and one mouse sniffing around the bones.

''So...it doesn't look like we are getting out of here any time soon, right?'' he said to the mouse.

,,You know, my friends are probably looking for me right now. When they'll find us, I'm taking you with me, I promise. You will need a name...'' He thought about the right name but one was still on his mind.

''What about Elizabeth, do you like it?'' He smiled at ridiculousness of all of this. He was caught in some hole, hurt, without water or food and talking to mouse he named after his lost love.

Oh god how he missed her. She would do anything to find him but with Woolsey... he wasn't so sure.  
But his team won't give up on him. They will find him. He just had to believe.

His mind went back to his beloved women. Every night he had terrible nightmares about her. About what could have replicators done to her before they killed her.

_And it's all your fault... because you leave her there, John. You didn't save her. _ The voice in his had said.

He felt so weak. There was too much pain, physical and mental. He couldn't bear it.

'Elizabeth...' he called her name before passing our again.


	2. Chapter 2

For the last time?

Chapter two

Back at Atlantis Rodney McKay a rest of the team ran directly to Mr. Woolsey's office. Every minute they will waste could cost John Sheppard's life.

''Mr. Woolsey!'' Teyla shouted. '' We need a rescue team, right now!''

''What happened? Where is Colonel Sheppard?'' asked Richard.

''We got into problems. He is risking his life for us. We need to get back!'' said Ronon.

''First you tell me what happened.'' ordered Woolsey.

''We have no time for this!'' said Rodney angrily.

''Make it fast then.''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* SGA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

''When we got on a planet everything seems like usual boring mission, but then we found a village. Citizens were pretty weird to be honest, they were staring at us like we did something to them.  
We said that we are explorers and we came from planet far away, but they recognize our uniforms.  
One man called Jared invite us to join them for a dinner. We wanted to be friendly but things didn't go as we planned...''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* SGA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_''What is going on here?'' asked Rodney when their hosts pointed a guns a them._

_''I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you will have to go with us. The trial is ready.'' said Jared and ordered his man to enchain them._

_''The trial?'' asked Teyla in disbelief ''for what?''_

_''You'll learn that there. Now shut up and go.''_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* SGA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_The team ended up in prison...again. They still had no idea what for or what was villagers going to do with them._

_Suddenly they heard someone opening the door. It was of course Jared._

_''Move!'' he ordered_

_He led them out. It seemed like if the whole village was there it wasn't a good sign. They were still in chains and everyone was looking at them like on murders._

_Then the Mayor of the village spoke ..._

_'' Few months ago we lost almost all the people from another village. Wraiths came and in a second whole village was burned to the ground. Ones that were infected with something called Hoffan plague were killed right away and the rest was killed later. It is no secret that YOU are responsible for this and you will also pay for this. Life for life.''_

_''Hey!'' shouted John ''we were trying to help, ok? Michael did this.''_

_''And you have created Michael, as we know.'' said Mayor._

_''Yes, but...' tried McKay but was interupted._

_''That is all, they are yours!'' he said to angry villagers._

_''Wait!' shouted Sheppard. ''I am their leader. I gave those orders to create Michael. if there is someone responsible then it's me. Please, let them go and take just me.'' it was a lie. he didn't gave those orders but who cares. He just wanted to save his team._

_''No!'' screamed Teyla. ''We are not leaving you here.''_

_''You are a brave men, John Sheppard. I will fulfill your last wish. Take him and let the others go.'' said Mayor._

_''Sheppard...'' Ronon said._

_''GO! That's an order!'' John replied and this sentence brought him back to Asuran. He understand why she did that...now. _

I guess we are going to meet soon Elizabeth... _he thought._

_Then he saw another man coming to directly to him. He was wearing black cape so he didn't see his face. The man stopped right in front of him and said ''Here . Atlantians have locators under their skin. They could transport him on a spaceship. Cut here...''_

_'Who are you?'' asked John._

_''Your end!'' answered the man and then left._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* SGA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

''Well that's it. Now we have to go for him.'' said McKay.

''Are you sure it's not too late? You don't even know if he is still alive.'' answered Woolsey.

''We are not leaving people behind!''


	3. Chapter 3

For the last time?

Chapter three

_He has been chained and beaten . Blood was streaming from his head and he couldn't even stand anymore.  
... And all she could do was watching it. _

_''Enough!'' said Mayor of the village._

_Thank god. She thought but then the man added ''Push him into the pit and end it.''_

_''No...'' she whispered. ,,Please, you have to let me help him or he will die!''_

_''You know it's against the rules, Elizabeth. You can't help him. We can't interfere into mortals lifes.'' said a man at her side._

_''I know but... this is John. You helped me even though I was not a human anymore that was against the rules too, but yet, I am here, watching him die.'' Elizabeth cried out._

_''Do what you have to do. But remember...it could only bring you more pain.'' said the man._

_Elizabeth nodded. She had to do something._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* SGA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

''Can you find his locator, doctor.'' asked Woolsey.

''I...I...no. But I don't understand. How would they know that we have locators or how to find it?'' Rodney answered.

''Even if... the locator should still be working. They had to turn it off.'' said Teyla.

''So...there is a full village of people who want to kill us and obviously knew a lot about us, we don't know where Sheppard is or if he is still alive and you want me to send a team there? I'm sorry but I'm not risking more lives.'' dismissed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* SGA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

'No! They can't let him die there.' Elizabeth was angry and desperate. Her hate for Woolsey increased.

Elizabeth didn't care anymore. What she had to do was to force Woolsey to save him.

...

In a minute she was in control room of what used to be her city. She saw Ronon shouting at Richard Woolsey and Teyla with Rodney were just staring at the leader in disbelief. She was happy to be with them again even though they couldn't see her.

She went to the computer and touched its screen. Beeping interrupted the fight between two men and all of them turned around.

''His locator is working again. The signal is coming from a forest not far from the village.'' said Rodney and looked at Woolsey.

''Take marines with you.'' said Richard and walked to his office.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* SGA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

''He's not going to make it.'' said Elizabeth. ''He is giving up.''

''You did enough, Elizabeth. Now he is on his own.'' said the men.

''At least let me go there. I need to talk to him. If I let him there alone, he will die before the rest of the team will find him.''

''Elizabeth, I already told you that we can't...''

''Janus!'' she screamed ''I'm going either way. I don't need your permission.'' and then she disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

For the last time?

Chapter four

_John..._

_John , you have to wake up..._

_Please. ..._

_They are on a way just hold on a little bit longer..._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* SGA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

He was going crazy. He was sure of that because he would swear to god he just heard her voice... but he didn't try to fight it. Hearing her voice was like a lifeline for him, no matter if it was hallucination or not.  
John didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see an empty room again. Now he was not alone, at least in his mind. He found himself smiling and he felt like the pain disappeared for a moment.

_John open your eyes please. You can't sleep right now. _

'You are not really here Elizabeth' John said ' I'm just hallucinating''

Suddenly he felt a soft touch on his cheek. It forced him to open his eyes.

She was there. Touching his face.

'' Elizabeth? I don't understand... I...You are...''

''Dead?'' she interrupted him. ''Well, sort of.''

It was Elizabeth. His Elizabeth. Standing in front of him, beautiful just as he remembered her, maybe even more. She was wearing white dress, her brown curls falling down her shoulders. She was smiling at him with sad eyes. Her beautiful green eyes he fell in love with that day in Antarctica.  
It seem like she was illuminating the whole room, like she was...

''Have you...?'' John tried to ask but she interrupted him again.

''Ascended, yes. You remember Janus? He helped me even though I was a ... replicator.'' Elizabeth said.

'' I always knew you would be able to do so. I just hoped that it won't happen.'' John said with tears in his eyes. ''I'm sorry Elizabeth. I should have...'' tears were now streaming down his face. He held them inside him for too long.

Elizabeth couldn't watch him like this. She never saw John so ... broken.

''John please...it wasn't your fault. What we do is dangerous, these things are happening..''

''It shouldn't happen to you Elizabeth. You have no idea what you meant...mean to me.'' John said and it seemed like the tears are not ever going to stop.

She sat next to him. Gently touched his face again and wiped his tears away.

''I know.'' she said and even more gently pulled him into her arms. '' I wish I could get you out of here.''

John was surprised that she can actually touch him he thought that she could appear just like an illusion. But he didn't care right now. All that mattered was that she was there with him.  
He cupped her face tenderly and ran his thumb along her jaw line and ended up at her lips.

''I miss you so much...'' whispered John.

''No matter what will future bring, I will always be with you, John.'' she knew that this was for sure against the rules but she couldn't help herself. She brought her lips down to his and stopped only inches away. '' I love you, John. I always have and I always will.''  
Then she pressed her lips to his, kissing him gently for the first and probably also the last time. John responded immediately. He stroked her hair while deepening the kiss.  
They kissed passionately for a very long time, putting all the love they felt for each other for each other into that one kiss.

When they broke up John breathed heavily and trough the pain in his chest he was happiest men alive.

''I love you too, Elizabeth.'' he said quietly and he buried his face in a crook of her neck once again. Then he added:

''You think you could reserve a place for me ... wherever it is?''

Elizabeth laughed softly. '' This is not the end , John. Rodney, Ronon, Teyla and Lorne are on their way. They are going to save you. You will spent a few week in infirmary but you will be fine.''

**''Colonel Sheppard, are you there?'' **it was Teyla's voice coming from the surface.

''They are here, John. They came for you.'' Elizabeth said and smile. But it was a sad smile. She knew they will punish her for interfering but what was important - John Sheppard, the men she loved so much, is going to be alright. Nothing else mattered to her.

''And you?'' asked John ''Am I going to see you again?''

''Universe is a big place. Everything is possible.'' she smiled at him again ''Goodbye, John.''

Then the room was illuminated with a white light and she was gone.

''Elizabeth...please..'' John cried out.

**''John, please respond!'' **

''Here!'' he shouted trough pain.

**''Hold on Sheppard. You're gonna be out in a minute.'' **Ronon said.

**''I thought you were dead!'' **It was McKay's voice. He always knew how to make one feel better.

''Hey! Elizabeth. Come here.'' he said to the mouse '' we are coming home.''

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* SGA*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Few days later John Sheppard was lying in the infirmary. He still wasn't sure what happened and who the hell was that man who knew about his locator and their ships but he didn't even care. He had an opportunity to tell Elizabeth about how he felt. He was able to show her.

John found himself smiling. He was sure about one thing - He was going to meet her again. She was somewhere out there and he was going to find her...no matter what.

With this thought he fell asleep and there were no more nightmares to haunt him.

END


End file.
